1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way band saw machine for cutting a relatively large workpiece along two cutting planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various band saw machines for cutting a workpiece have been well known. However, these conventional band saw machines can cut off a workpiece along only a single cutting plane or in a predetermined direction.
Therefore, where a test piece a as shown in FIG. 1(A) is required to be cut off from a workpiece A, two different workpiece setting works are required. That is, the workpiece A is first cut off into a long and narrow piece aa as shown in FIG. 1(B) after a first workpiece setting, and then the cut off workpiece aa is further cut off into a final test piece a as shown in FIG. 1(C) after a second workpiece setting. Where the dimensions and weight of the workpiece is large, the setting work is laborious, and the cutting precision is lowered when a large workpiece is moved to and fro.
Further, the remaining piece aaa as shown in FIG. 1(C) becomes wasteful. Furthermore, when a test piece b as shown in FIG. 1(D) is required to be cut off from a workpiece B, it is impossible for the conventional machine to obtain the test piece b of this shape, for instance.